


The Ship Theme Songs of ETN

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I need your help, Multi, ship theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Where each ship gets a song.Also where I need your guys' help.





	The Ship Theme Songs of ETN

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen a lot of "character theme songs" for ETN, but I've yet to see this. So I decided to do it.
> 
> Also, I picked these ships on 3 criterias: 1. Plot Relevance, 2. Canon Support, and 3. Popularity. For example, some ships may not be super popular, but they did have a lot of plot relevance, or vice versa.
> 
> And with that, enjoy!

Season 1 

Shane Dawson/Eva Gutowski- “We Remain as Two” by Page France

Andrea Brooks/Justine Ezarik- “Hurts like Hell” by Offset

Andrea Brooks/Timothy DeLaGhetto- “Missing You” by John Waite

Andrea Brooks/Matt Haag- “Alone Together” by Fall Out Boy

Justine Ezarik/Timothy DeLaGhetto- “The Enemy” by Godsmack

Timothy DeLaGhetto/Sierra Furtado-“She’s Killing Me” by A Rocket to the Moon (no pun intended)

Matt Haag/Sierra Furtado- “Running Up That Hill” by Placebo

Matt Haag/Timothy DeLaGhetto- “Bromance” by Chester See, "Next To Me" by Imagine Dragons (credit to Chalalalalala), or (on a more serious note) “Fire and Rain” by James Taylor

Matt Haag/Lele Pons- “i hate u i love u” by gnash ft. Olivia O’Brien or “True Love” by P!nk

Eva Gutowski/Timothy DeLaGhetto- “Die For You” by STARSET

Lele Pons/Eva Gutowski- “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” by Randy Newman

Oli White/Eva Gutowski- “Dusk ‘Till Dawn” by ZAYN ft. Sia or “Lean on Me” by Bill Withers

Season 2 

Alex Wassabi/Lauren Riihimaki- “I’ll Follow You Into the Dark” by Death Cab For Cutie

Jesse Wellens/Tana Mongeau- “Save You” by Kelly Clarkson

Jesse Wellens/DeStorm Power- “Bromance” by Chester See

DeStorm Power/Gabbie Hanna- “Unstoppable” by The Score

Tana Mongeau/Gabbie Hanna- “You’ve Got A Friend” by James Taylor

Tana Mongeau/Alex Wassabi- “Gone Too Soon” by Micheal Jackson

Alex Wassabi/Gabbie Hanna- Also “Save You” by Kelly Clarkson

Alex Wassabi/Tyler Oakley- “I’ll Be Missing You” by Sean Combs

Tyler Oakley/Joey Graceffa- “Allies” by Heart

Season 3 

Jc Caylen/Matthew Patrick- “The Winner Takes it All” by ABBA

Jc Caylen/Roi Fabito- “Ocean Breathes Salty” by Modest Mouse

Roi Fabito/Teala Dunn- “Everything Hurts” by R.E.M. or "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" by Ed Sheeran (credit to Bird_of_Scarlet)

Teala Dunn/Safiya Nygaard- “Someone to Save You” by OneRepublic

Teala Dunn/Rosanna Pansino- “Wake Me Up When September Ends” by Green Day

Colleen Ballinger/Safiya Nygaard- “Hurt” by Christina Aguilera

Safiya Nygaard/Rosanna Pansino- “Who You’d Be Today” be Kenny Chesney

Matthew Patrick/Safiya Nygaard- “Dancing in The Sky” by Lizzy and Dani

Matthew Patrick/Rosanna Pansino- “See You Again” by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

Manny MUA/Matthew Patrick- "Heaven Was Needing a Hero" by Jo Dee Messina

Matthew Patrick/Nikita Dragun- “Win” by Brian McKnight or "Fire on Fire" by Sam Smith

Season 4 

Justine Ezarik/Tana Mongeau- “Not a Day Goes By” by Lonestar

Timothy DeLaGhetto/Rosanna Pansino- "Monsters" by Katie Sky (credit to Chalalalalala)

Timothy DeLaGhetto/DeStorm Power- “I Don’t Wanna Die” by Hollywood Undead

DeStorm Power/Tana Mongeau- “Unlikely Friends” by King of the Last Calls

DeStorm Power/Gabbie Hanna- “Hear You Me” by Jimmy Eat World

DeStorm Power/Alex Wassabi- “Centuries” by Fall Out Boy

DeStorm Power/Lauren Riihimaki- Also “Die For You” by STARSET

Tana Mongeau/Gabbie Hanna- “Stand by You” by Rachel Platten

Gabbie Hanna/Colleen Ballinger- “See You Again” by Carrie Underwood

Colleen Ballinger/Alex Wassabi- 

Nikita Dragun/Alex Wassabi- Also "True Love" by P!nk (credit to canufeelthemagictonight) or "I'm Yours" by Alessia Cara (credit to Bird_of_Scarlet)

Rosanna Pansino/Alex Wassabi-

Bretman Rock/Joey Graceffa-

Bretman Rock/Alex Wassabi- "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello (credit to Aurora_Has_Pencil)

**Author's Note:**

> I need help for the last five. Any suggestions for other songs would be great! Did I miss any major ships?


End file.
